Kuroshitsuji Wiki:User Rights
Rollback Rollback, the easier and faster method of undoing edits, is granted automatically to all Sysops and Bureaucrats. It is also an ability that can be granted to users to make undoing vandalism and edits by problem users easier. On , rollback users are generally trusted users who are experienced and are capable of helping the admins with vandalism. A list of Autoconfirmed users with rollback powers can be seen . Becoming a Rollback User Administrators Administrators are editors who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are basically a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Because administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. When the communal feeling may be unclear, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus. Becoming an Administrator Being an Administrator Abilities * pages, page histories, files etc. * files. * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface. Duties As part of adminship, admins are regularly expected to: * Delete pages that the they or community have decided are unwanted, including ** Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism ** Pages marked with a tag if appropriate ** Pages that have been decided are unneeded. * Protect pages that meet the criteria on Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Protection Policy * Block users that meet the criteria on Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Blocking Policy Code of Conduct Administrators are reliable contributors who have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Administrators have the duty to create policies and guidelines that contribute to the enhancement of the site. This authority is only within the confines of the betterment of the wiki site. (Subject to debate if content or policy doesn't benefit the wiki). * Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation and inappropriate content, hence the ability to block and delete. * Administrators have authority to answer blatant disregard over the guidelines and policies of the wiki, hence the ability to block, revert, delete. * Administrators cannot shut out the opinions of others. But can revert and delete crack theories. Inactivity Administrators should stay active to be able to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * Administrators may always alert the community to a leave of absence by using Template:Inactive and changing their status to inactive. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to three months. * When an administrator is inactive for two weeks without explanation, they will be marked inactive on Template:Administrators. * If the administrator does not edit for three to six months without explanation, it will be assumed that they have left the wiki and the administrator will be demoted. If an administrator does not return from a leave of absence, they will be demoted three months after the leave of absence was supposed to finish. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are the highest tier of users, with the additional ability of being able to change user rights. In all other respects, bureaucrats are simply administrators. Becoming a Bureaucrat Bureaucratship can only be granted by another bureaucrat. currently has one active bureaucrat. Being a Bureaucrat Every policy that applies to admins also applies to bureaucrats, as bureaucrats are simply a subset of admins, with only a few additional abilities and responsibilities. Additional Abilities In addition to being an administrator, bureaucrats also have: * The ability to grant and revoke rollback rights * The ability to grant and revoke administrator status * The ability to grant, but not revoke bureaucrat status Additional Duties Bureaucrats oversee and supervise all requests for user rights, and carry out the decision in the case of requests for adminship. Bureaucrats also must at their discretion accept or decline user requests for rollback. This is done according to their judgement. Inactivity Bureaucrats should stay active to be able to promote users to the groups that they require to assist the wiki in the best possible way. As they are administrators, they are subject to the same inactivity regulations as administrators. Category:CommunityCategory:Policy